


Cherry's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rock-A-Doodle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, and Patch are babysitting a young boy named Edmond who dreams of Chanticleer and the Grand Duke of Owls, when the story mentions that there's rains and floods around, real rains and floods start to invade them and when the Grand Duke is proved to be real, they must go to the city to bring Chanticleer back to bring up the sun and get rid of the owls for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, sweetie... Have a good time tonight..." Michelle handed her daughter an old childhood story book from when she was younger. "I also hope Edmond enjoys it... Tell his parents I said hi and we should have them for dinner sometime."

"Sure, Mom." Cherry nodded as she took the book, placing it in her bag.

"Oh, and be careful, I hear a storm might be coming tonight." Michelle warned her daughter.

"Okay, Mom!" Cherry called as she zipped up her bag, walking off to go to a farmland home to babysit tonight.

"Wait for us!" Atticus called.

"Yeah!" Patch called out.

"Easy... Easy..." Cherry said to Patch as they walked to the farm home. 

"What's the book about?" Patch asked.

"Something about a rooster bringing the sun up and down..." Cherry shrugged.

"Cool." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged as she walked with them.

There was a blonde boy, wearing pajamas already despite it being in the middle of the afternoon and close to dinner time. 

"There's Edmond." Cherry pointed out.

Edmond's mother was feeding corn to the chickens, she looked over, smiled and waved. "Hi, there!"

"Hi, Mrs. Ganger," Cherry walked to her, then noticed the older boys. "Hi, Mark, hi, Scott."

They waved and noticed Atticus and Patch.

"Does he track?" Mark asked, observing the Dalmatian puppy.

"Yeah, he can and is also very adventurous." Atticus said.

"Dogs are great, we oughta get a new one sometime soon." Scott grinned.

"Um, why is Edmond in his pajamas, Mrs. Granger?" Cherry asked. "The sun's not even down yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, Edmond had the chicken pox last week, he should be fine by tomorrow though," the mother explained. "And call me Dory, your mother and I went to school together."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Come on in." Dory walked them inside the house to show them around, telling them instructions and reminded them that Edmond wanted a story before bedtime.

And that's what all three of them did, so then they wouldn't waste another minute.

"Hopefully there's enough leftover ham and potatoes for you all, Edmond's bedtime is at 9:00, and we should be back before morning... I also hope your dog is trained." Dory said.

"Don't worry, he is." Atticus promised.

"Hm... Is there anything else...?" Dory wondered.

Dory's husband Frank came in. "Come on, Dory, we better get ready to go."

"Alright... Have a good evening all of you." Dory smiled as she went to join her husband.

Mark and Scott grumbled as they were dragged along since they weren't sick like Edmond.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said.

"Where's your TV?" Cherry asked.

"No TV, all we have is a radio, sorry." Dory said as she grabbed her coat.

Cherry groaned, rolling her eyes. "Why did I take this job again?"

"Maybe so then Edmond wouldn't be alone." Atticus guessed.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Very well..."

Edmond came out, wearing his pajamas with fuzzy red socks. He looked a little shy around them, but he smiled at Patch, trying to play with him.

"You can play with Patch." Atticus said.

"What if his spots turn wed?" Edmond asked.

"Dogs don't get chicken pox, kiddo, and don't worry about us, we already had it when we were younger." Cherry told him.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Patch then began to bark, while wagging his tail, wanting to play. Edmond chuckled, though had some hints of coughing.

"Go play." Cherry said with a smile.

Edmond coughed a little, but he was well enough to play, he went outside with Patch to play with the animals on the farm.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him." Atticus said, a little concerned for Edmond's health.

"Okay..." Cherry said, she put her hand above her eyes, squinting at the sunshine as she came out on the farm. 

The animals did their usual noises, but of course due to Cherry and Atticus's abilities, the moos, quacks, and clucks turned into actual talking. 

"Do I know you two?" a rooster who looked kind of like the chickens on the Radcliffe farms asked them.

"I don't think so, sir..." Cherry blinked down at him.

"No, sir." Atticus said.

The rooster ruffled his feathers and kept walking off.

"Ugh... It's hot... I hate hot..." Cherry grumbled. 

Patch and Edmond seemed to have a good time together, at least they were having fun.

"Seems like they are having fun and I don't mind the weather." Atticus said.

"Ugh..." Cherry seemed to be suffering.

"You can stay inside, I'll watch over them." Atticus said.

"Eh, okay..." Cherry walked inside, trying to find a decent station to listen to on the radio.

"This place looks like it could be a great place for vacation, but why do I feel that something bad is coming?" Atticus asked himself.

Cherry decided to go inside and check out the dinner, getting it ready.

Edmond laughed, he fell, but it didn't hurt too much as he held Patch, licking his face. "D-Down, boy!" he chuckled.

Patch smiled, still doing the licking since he grew fond of the boy.

"Looks like Patch really likes you, Edmond." Atticus said.

"Is he always this friendly?" Edmond asked with a smile.

Patch smiled back, he looked around the farm, but whimpered slightly. It made him think of his parents, brothers, and sisters in their new home on the farm.

"Yeah," Atticus said before noticing patch whimpering. "Hey, Patch, you okay?"

Edmond saw the horses and decided to give them some hay.

"Oh, I'm fine..." Patch sighed with a sad smile, but then frowned. "It's just... I think I should visit the family soon... They live on a farm now after all."

"And that's what we'll do once we get home and ask my parents if we can visit your family." Atticus said.

Patch smiled. "Thanks, Atticus..."

The two shared a hug as Edmond came back, smiling.

"Supper time!" Cherry called from the window once she got dinner all together.

"Great, I'm starved." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

Cherry got dinner sorted out when the boys were coming, she found a nice juicy bone in the ham with some chunks of meat still in it and gave it to Patch while she gave herself, Atticus, and Edmond some dinner.

"Thanks, Cherry." Patch said, gratefully.

Cherry had a small smile to him. Edmond bowed his head with his hands together before he ate with Cherry and Atticus.

"Feeling any better, kiddo?" Cherry asked him.

"I think I'll be all better by morning..." Edmond shrugged as he ate.

"That's great, let's just hope Mother Nature is on our side." Atticus said as he ate.

"There's supposed to be a storm, but hopefully no tornado, and very likely no hurricane since they don't come in this state." Cherry added.

"Will Mom and Dad be okay?" Edmond asked a little nervously.

"They should be fine, we'll be right here with you." Cherry gently patted the boy on his head as he ate.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Everyone kept eating dinner. Patch nearly looked like his brother Rolly with the good food he got to eat and he now had a full belly. 

Cherry looked at the time. "Okay, Edmond, before we read your story and send you to bed, we have time for a game. What would you like to play?" 

Edmond hummed, very deep in thought.

"I hope it's hide and seek." Patch said.

"How about hide and seek?" Cherry suggested since Edmond couldn't understand the puppy.

"That would be great!" Edmond's eyes lit up then.

It was decided, they would play hide and seek until it was story time.

"Yay!" Patch cheered.

Edmond chuckled. "Your dog seems to like games too."

"Okay, let's play for a little while." Cherry said, trying to be as gentle as she could with the little boy.

"Okay, so who's it?" Atticus asked.

Edmond smiled to the pup. "How about Patch?"

Patch smiled at that, his ears pricking up and his tail wagging as he had the chance to be it.

"Okay, Patch, you cover your eyes and start counting while the rest of us hide." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, then covered his eyes with his ears. Edmond laughed as he happily ran off, but not as quick since he was a little sick, but he could still play and be about. He went inside the farm house and went by the horses. Cherry went behind the chicken coop, not going inside of it as the hens were going out of it to join the rooster they liked. Atticus hid inside a pile of hay.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Patch barked, then ran around the farm, sniffing the ground to find out who was hiding and where.

'He'll never find me here.' Atticus thought.

Patch went by the hay as he sniffed and sneezed a little. He sniffled, then sniffed the hay and smirked. He stepped back from it, then wagged his tail again, laughing and leaping into the hay pile to catch Atticus.

"Aww! You found me." Atticus said with a smile.

Patch chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not allergic to hay."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's go find Cherry and Edmond." Patch said as they walked off.

Cherry was trying to shoo away the chickens that noticed her.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Patch blinked as he saw feathers flying from behind the chicken coop. He then rolled his eyes with a smirk as he went closer there, having a strong feeling that Cherry or Edmond were there. Atticus had the same feeling. Patch growled, barking the chickens away, making them try to fly, he didn't want to be mean to them, but it was kind of fun how it would work out that way. Cherry covered her eyes and looked to them, a bunch of chicken feathers scattered across her clothes, hair, and glasses.

"Wait for it." Atticus said.

"We found you!" Patch beamed.

Cherry spit out some feathers. "Next time, I'm hiding in the bathroom."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Do you know where Edmond is?" Patch asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that!" Cherry said with a laugh as took off her jacket and waved it in the air to get the feathers off her.

"Okay then, we'll have to find him ourselves." Atticus said.

"Sorry, hide and seek rules." Cherry sniffled once she got her jacket back on.

"Well, okay..." Patch went along with it. "I wish Thunderbolt were here... I bet he'd do this in one of his episodes."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Edmond was heard giggling once they came to check inside the farm. Atticus then placed a finger to his mouth, telling Patch to be quiet. Patch nodded, but scratched himself, trying to be quiet. Cherry scratched behind his ears, knowing that dogs liked that. Patch began to get closer and closer. Edmond giggled as he kept behind the horse stalls, he didn't realize how loud he actually was that got Atticus's attention who then pointed to Edmond's hiding spot and where Patch then went to it. Patch smirked and ran toward it, following Atticus's instructions and playfully barked at Edmond.

"Aw, you got me!" Edmond said in defeat.

Patch laughed with him then, that was a lot of fun.

"Looks like he found all of us." Atticus said.

"He's a smart dog." Edmond smiled.

"Yeah, smart dog." Cherry said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

They played a little bit more, but it was now getting time for bed. 

Cherry took the book out of her bag as she struggled to pronounce the rooster's name. "Chandy....Chancellor... Chack..." 

"Chanticleer." Edmond said for her.

"What you said." Cherry said as she held the book close in her arms.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Are you going to read to Edmond, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I have a terrible speaking voice... He might not like it if I did..." Cherry droned.

"I read stories to the kids we meet all the time, you can give it a try, I'll listen to the radio with Patch." Atticus suggested.

Cherry sighed. "Okay, but if this kid has nightmares, you're taking the blame."

"Then again, I'll read him the story." Atticus said.

It was too late, Cherry already went with Edmond to his room to read the story about a rooster called Chanticleer. Cherry actually sounded a lot better than she said she did and her voice was lively and she did different character voices. The telephone rang though while she was reading to the sick boy.

"I'll get it," Atticus said before answering the phone. "Hello."

"H-Hey, Atticus?" Frank's voice was heard on the other line. "We're gonna need to stay a little later than we thought... The storm's keeping us from going anywhere... I'm sorry, but could you and Cherry stay later tonight? We're not sure when we'll be able to get back home."

"We'd be happy to stay longer, sir." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, be sure to stay safe and make sure Edmond will be okay." Frank said to him.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

"I better get going, make sure he stays inside, I don't want him to get worse or hurt," Frank said sharply before hanging up. "I gotta go, send him our love!"

"I will, sir." Atticus said.

"Thank you." Frank said before he was forced to hang up the phone.

Patch played with the radio a little as it got dark quickly and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Who's that, Cherry?" Edmond pointed to the owl in his book.

"That's the Grand Duke of Owls," Cherry explained to him. "He made Chanticleer run away to the city and it's been raining in their world ever since."

They then heard a knocking at Edmond's door. 

"Excuse me, Edmond..." Cherry said to the boy as she decided to get the door.

Edmond placed his Davey Crockett hat on as he held a flashlight and looked out the window. He wondered now if the storm was caused by the Grand Duke of Owls and that the story was really happening due to his young mind being inspired. 

Patch barked, looking fierce and protective. "Who's there? Don't make me have to hurt you!"

"It's just me." Atticus said.

"Oh." Patch calmed down once he heard Atticus's voice.

Cherry let him in. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to answer the phone and looks like we're going to be needing to stay longer." Atticus said.

"It's the owls!" Edmond piped up between them. "'Cuz Chanticleer can't make the sun shine, the owls are gonna take over!"

"Oh, Edmond, that's just a story," Cherry sighed at him. "Close the windows and lock the doors," she advised, being in storms before. "We shouldn't let any water or anything dangerous get into their house."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Edmond is right." Patch said.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly. "Come on..." she rushed to the nearby windows.

Edmond helped, shutting the windows and covering a couple of them up. "Those owls won't get me..." he said to himself, determined, still believing in them. 

It got dark very quickly and they all had to stay indoors now.

"Things are looking really bad." Atticus said.

"Can I stay up with you guys?" Edmond asked.

"You should be in bed, but it'll probably be best if you were here..." Cherry allowed him to, even if his bedtime was 9:00, maybe the storm would be over by then.

Patch joined them on the couch, he looked very nervous and scared about something. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside, scaring both Patch and Edmond. Patch was so scared, he howled in misery.

"Don't worry, the storm will be over soon." Atticus assured them.

"I don't like storms..." Patch whimpered, covering his face with his paws.

Edmond wanted his mother more than ever now. A tree was heard outside and it crashed against the house, startling all of them and there was a magical blast coming with it. The whole room turned bright red, but quickly grew dark instantly.

"Maybe we should call out for Chanticleer." Patch said.

"I agree with Patch." Atticus said.

"He's a storybook character..." Cherry looked at them like they lost touch with reality.

"Chanticleer!" Edmond already chanted. "Chanticleer!" 

Atticus and Patch joined in, however, someone came by then. 

"Chanticleer...?" Edmond asked a little nervous.

"No.... It's not... Chanticleer..." a pompous voice drawled. 

"W-Who are you?" Edmond was scared.

There came a large owl with a cape and a broken monocle.

"The Grand Duke of Owls..." Cherry muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, great." Atticus said.

"Uh-oh, he looks really mad." Patch said.

Surprising to Edmond, he was able to understand him now.

"You can talk...?" Edmond asked the puppy.

"I always could, you just never listened before." Patch said to him.

"You put your finger on the Duke's face!" the evil owl removed his monocle, looking rather cross with the kids and the puppy. "These are expensive.... Little BRAT! The Duke... Is going... To eat YOU!"

"You're not gonna eat us!" Edmond said as he ran off to find his flashlight, knowing that owls hated the light.

"Quick, we have to go and get flashlights." Patch said.

Cherry took out her phone, clicking the flashlight app and shined it as she ran with the boys. The owl shrieked and snarled from her bright light from her cell phone. He glared at all of them and decided to make them into something more easy to manage. He breathed all over them, which so far, unknown to them, turned them into something different. Edmond was heard mewing as he tried to defend himself, but was now buried in his pajamas. And as for Atticus and Cherry. 

"Why does everything look so big?" Cherry muttered once she got herself free.

The Duke of Owls moved his wings down and picked up a white kitten with blonde hair oddly enough. 

"CHERRY! ATTICUS! WAKE ME UP!" the cat cried.

"I swear that kitten is Edmond..." Cherry was surprised, did the Grand Duke turn him into a kitten?

"I think that kitten is Edmond." Atticus said.

"That's impossible... Edmond's not a kitten..." Cherry said.

Patch walked to them, then growled and barked, he thought they were strangers.

Another dog that was brown and looked old that wore pants and shoes came by from nowhere and bit the owl on the leg, making Edmond the kitten fall in the air, but land safely on his feet. And as for the animals that Atticus and Cherry were tuned into.

"You stay out of this, Patou," the Duke scolded the dog in his grip. "This does not concern you!"

"Where's my phone?" Cherry looked around.

"Oh, yeah, owls hate the light!" Edmond found the phone which seemed bigger now for some reason and he tapped the on-screen, shining the cell phone light against the Grand Duke, sending him away through the broken window.

"Ha! And stay out!" Atticus called out.

Patou chuckled, he smiled at all of them. "That light was quick thinkin' on your paws... What's your names, little ones?"

The kids gave their names.

Edmond looked up to the old dog. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone, but he'll be back," Patou scoffed. "And he won't be alone, the coward... I would've whopped him if I had my shoes tied! But, you know somethin', tying shoes is harder than dry dog food!"

"Don't remind me." Cherry mumbled, she still didn't know how herself despite being older than Edmond.

"What do you wear shoes for?" Patch asked, he never met a dog that wore any.

"Bunions, I got a load of bunions, and these shoes help protect my feet." the old dog explained.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Here, let me show ya how to tie 'em." Edmond said, he then realized that he had paws instead of hands and it freaked him out.

"Oh, come on, Edmond, it's not that ba--" Cherry said, then saw she and Atticus were cats as well, making them all screech like wet alley cats. 

"He turned us into cats!" Edmond cried. 

Patou didn't understand why they were acting like that, he had thought they were all already animals like Patch.

"That magic dust he used.. It must have turned us into cats." Atticus said.

"HELP US! WE CAN'T BE CATS!" Edmond clung to the old dog. "Patou, what do we do?"

"All right, kids, steady... Keep your pants on." Patou tried to settle them down.

It was then Cherry, Atticus, and Edmond realized they were now without clothes. Edmond hid behind a drawer, then took a doll to dress like it. Cherry and Atticus tried to look for clothes of their own to do with for now.

"Come on, come on..." Atticus said while they were looking for clothes to wear.

Cherry found a doll and put herself in the sweater and skirt. She even found glasses to go with it. Atticus found a doll prince and decided to wear those clothes. Patou looked to them all. Once the three new cats were dressed, they looked into a broken mirror to get adjusted to their new selves.

Edmond licked himself like a cat, then grunted in disgust. "What am I doing!? I'm licking myself..." he was disgusted with himself.

Cherry sniffed something that made her hungry and smile evilly. Atticus behaved the same way.

"Patou!" a voice squeaked.

"I'm in here!" Patou called back.

A mouse with large glasses and a raincoat came out with a compass. "Oh, this simply cannot be the city... Let's see..." she calculated with her device.

Edmond, Cherry, and Atticus grinned to the mouse, making her scream and hide since they were cats. 

Patou chuckled at the scene. "It's okay, Peepers, it's Cherry, Atticus, and Edmond," he patted them all on the head. "They're nice kitties."

"We're people!" Edmond snapped. "We almost ate a mouse..."

The mouse scoffed as she walked across the tree branch. "You bet your sweet whiskers."

"Wow..." Atticus said.

A bunch of other animals came into the house suddenly. Cherry noticed they all looked like the animals that were from Chanticleer's story. This really could not had been happening. Patch looked curious as they all came in and he took a look for more, then got squirted by sudden water. There was a black bird coming up with a scuba mask.

"Are we close?" the bird asked. "Are we near the city?" 

Edmond looked sad.

"I'm afraid not." Atticus said.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Cherry asked the gaggle of animals.

"We're looking for Chanticleer." Peepers said as she laid out a tiny map that was almost as big as her full body. 

"Well he's in the city, isn't he?" the bird who was named Snipes, gave a shrug.

"He IS in the city." Edmond replied to that. 

"See, look at that," Snipes mocked Peepers. "Why don't you go home, be a 'mousewife', make cheese?"

Snipes and Peepers started to argue with each other.

"What's with them?" Atticus asked.

"Let me handle this," Patou said, then split up the bird and the mouse. "Calm down you two."

"See, Cherry, the story's true!" Edmond spoke up. "You all laughed at him and he ran away!"

"Shame on you all!" Patch looked at the farm animals. "My brothers and sisters used to laugh at me!"

"Yeah, it's true!" Atticus called.

"You're right, kids, we done wrong," Patou said as the other farm animals looked guilty. "And that's why we're searchin' for the city. We gotta find Chanti."

"So he'll save us!" a cowboy chick said.

"Come home." a chick with a pink bow added.

"And raise the sun!" a chick with nothing and a chick with a blue bonnet said together. 

"Well, I know where the city is." Edmond told them with a smile.

"So do we." Atticus said.

"I got there twice a month to meet with friends." Cherry stated, pushing her glasses up. 

"Yeah, I've been there lots of times when I was a boy." Edmond added.

"Boy?" Snipes glanced at him.

"Before that big owl turned us into cats!" Edmond hissed.

"Owl?" the pig looked horrified about the mention of the predator bird.

"Yeah, the owl, the evil one." Atticus said.

"Guys, can you take us to the city?" Peepers asked.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"We can't," Edmond said as he looked miserable. "Look at us... We're cats, a bunch of little kitties... What can we do?"

Peepers climbed on top of the yarn ball, balancing on it with ease. "I can do lots of things and I'm a lot smaller than you," she jumped onto Edmond's stomach. "Unless of course you're fraidy cats."

"Hey, leave Edmond alone!" Cherry thought Peepers was bullying Edmond now.

"I'm not afraid!" Edmond snapped at her. 

Snipes tried to get everyone's attention, but no one was listening to him.

"And besides even if we're just little cats, we can still help." Atticus said.

"Scaredy cats..." Peepers kept taunting.

"Lay off the kids!" Patou scolded the brainy mouse.

"Okay, okay," Edmond gave in as he climbed on Patou's back like a horse. "I'm not 'scared of anything, I'm takin' you to the city and find Chanticleer and bring him home! And save Dad, and Mom, and Mark and Scott!"

This caused for the farm animals to cheer.

"Let's go then!" Cherry called.

"Hope ya can swim, guys." Snipes said as he lowered his mask and a wave of rain water splashed inside the house suddenly.

"Oh, no, it's flooding!" Atticus exclaimed.

Snipes screamed.

"We don't have to swim!" Edmond called as he got his toy chest. "We can go in my boat!"

"I'll go with them, you protect the others." Cherry told Patch and Atticus.

"You got it, Cherry." Atticus and Patch said.

"Be careful..." Cherry patted Patch on the head.

"This is serious!" Peepers gasped as she put on her rain hat with the other animals on Edmond's bed.

"Peepers, you'll need this if those owls come!" Patou threw Cherry's cell phone to the animals staying behind in Edmond's house.

"Owls?" the pig squealed, still scared.

Peepers then knew she would probably be eaten by the owls and decided to go with the others. 

"GOOD LUCK WITH THE OWLS!" Cherry called as she was floating away with Peepers, Patou, Snipes, and Edmond.

"Thanks!" Atticus called.

"Owls..." the pig still looked very scared as he held Cherry's cell phone with the light still on.

"Calm down." Patch said.

The pig still looked scared.

"Stuie, it's going to be okay..." Mimi the bunny told the pig. "They can do this... I'm sure..."

"I just hope they do bring Chanticleer back..." a hen nodded, sounding sultry.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no turning back for Cherry, Edmond, Peepers, Snipes, and Patou, but Cherry looked very sick.

"I just remembered something..." Cherry said sluggishly as she turned green. "I get seasick..." she then cupped her mouth and swallowed hard.

"Now you tell us this?" Snipes asked.

"Harbor ho!" Peepers called as they were drifting along.

"Harbor who?" Snipes asked. "Which why?"

"I should be fine..." Cherry took out white pills, then swallowed them to ease her weak stomach. 

"GIANT TREE!" Edmond called once he looked through his telescope. "100 FEET!"

"What's going on?" Patch asked, appearing to be swimming over to them.

"Patch, I told you to stay with Atticus!" Cherry told the puppy. 

"We need wind power!" Peepers called once she got a blanket and used it as a sail.

Patch got aboard and decided to help. "Atticus said for me to go with you guys, besides, he still has his strength." he said.

Patou helped up the puppy. "Be careful now, son... I don't want you to get hurt now."

"Uhh... I think I'm slowing you down, guys, I better get off myself..." Snipes said nervously.

"40 FEET!" Edmond yelled about the tree, making the magpie scream. 

"Patou, Patch, pull on this!" Cherry told the dogs as Peepers needed help. 

Peepers used an arrow to bend to make a proper sail so they could keep riding along like the toy chest was a true boat.

"Come on, team, we can do it!" Patch called out.

The others screamed, but they were able to dodge the tree. 

"This is the right way, guys!" Edmond told them as they came to the flooded town zone. 

Cherry looked up and saw a flock of birds coming. "There's some of those owls coming... But they have a scrawny one in front of them..."

Patou sighed in annoyance. "Hunch..."

"I'll get rid of him." Patch volunteered.

"BOMB'S AWAY!" Hunch called as he knocked Edmond into the water. 

The other owls tried to take over the toy chest.

"GET OFF, YOU RATS WITH WINGS!" Cherry snapped, she slashed her paw across one of them, making one of them scar.

Patch attacked Hunch, which was very easy to attack and send him into the water. When Hunch was in the water now, he kept trying to drown Edmond. 

Cherry noticed a camera. "Guys, get the camera!"

"What's she want a camera for?" Patou was confused. 

The owls kept trying to grab the others and take them back to the Duke like they were assigned to do. Patch helped Edmond so he wouldn't drown. 

"Say cheese!" Peepers called, stomping her foot and the camera had a flash on it and it blinded the owls. 

Patou laughed. "We got 'em!"

"Going down!" Cherry yelled as they were all flying back into the toy chest and on their way to something called an 'aqueduct pipe'. 

Hunch chuckled as they were going, but he did not know that these pipes led straight to the city.

"Get the lid!" Patou called as they were going to be under water now.

"Yes, we're going to the city!" Patch cheered as soon as he saw the sign.

Cherry grabbed the lid and pulled it shut as they were going to go down the water now. Hunch flew away to share this report with his uncle who was the Grand Duke.

"We should be just fine now." Patch said.

Snipes was not taking it so well though, he was going around, wanting to be let out and he even poked holes like a woodpecker.

"What's wrong with him?" Edmond asked.

"He's claustrophobic," Peepers explained. "Teeny weeny places make him very, very nervous."

"Why did we bring him along?" Cherry asked with a groan. 

The holes that Snipes pecked released some water into the toy chest.

"Someone stop him!" Patch said.

Patou tried to grab Snipes and settle him down, even tying him up with a paddle ball and putting the ball through his beak. "Settle down, you crazy bird, you're rockin' the boat!"

Edmond, Cherry, and Patch tried to cover the holes while Patou and Peepers tried to stop Snipes from endangering their lives.

"Snipes, stop going crazy!" Patch said.

"We're not gonna be able to lay in here for long..." Cherry said as the water was rising.

"Why did that crazy bird have to be claustrophobic?" Patch asked.

Luckily the toy chest didn't bust and they kept going through pipes through the sewers.

"Well, it can't get worse, can it?" Cherry muttered.

Edmond looked ahead and saw something downright scary: it was the end of the tunnel and it looked like the end of a waterfall. "Oh, no!"

"This is gonna get ugly..." Cherry said as they got closer and closer.

"Abandon ship!" Peepers squeaked.

"I hate the waterfalls!" Patch cried out.

The lid was put back on the toy chest. Due to the high fall and the intense water pressure, when the chest fell int othe water, it was destroyed. There was a metal barrel on the surface though that they could all grab onto and help each other up. 

"What's that smell?" Edmond cringed.

"Garbage," Snipes snarled, he was a little more calm now, but disgusted. "I risk my life for a cat and what does it give me? Garbage! I've never been so--" he then looked forward and was amazed. "Wow..."

"Look, guys!" Cherry pointed to the bright lights and buildings coming into view.

Edmond gasped happily. "THE CITY!" 

"It's beautiful..." Peepers whispered.

Patou chuckled. "Now all we gotta do is find Chanticleer... And that's gonna be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Yeah, I wonder how it's going with Atticus and the others?" Patch wondered.

When the metal barrel took the group to the city, they decided to stop by the diner to use a phone book to track Chanticleer down easily.

"I'm sure they're fine with Atticus on their side." Cherry said as she found the closest diner to them.

"Yeah." Patch said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me," Cherry looked up to the animalized owner of the diner. "Could we use your phone book?"

The man shrugged, then gave it to them.

"Chamers... Chanta... Chantilly... Chapman...." Edmond kept reading, but didn't find the name they were all looking for. "He's not in here!"

Cherry sighed. "Well, we better get lookin'."

"Yeah." Patch said.

Edmond hopped down. "Let's go!"

And with that, they went searching all over the city for the rooster they needed. But everywhere they, went they couldn't find him. They talked with everyone, but nobody had heard of Chanticleer. Nobody... Funny thing is that he was there all along and he was under their nose. Or should I say he was under theirs? After a long time of searching, everyone decided to sit and rest, taking a break. Edmond saw Patou struggling with shoe-tying yet again and decided to help him out.

"Again?" Patch asked.

"You try it sometime." Cherry chuckled at the puppy.

Something crashed in the distance.

"What was that?" Peepers looked alarmed.

Patch sniffed the air, he looked angry as he smelled something he didn't like and tried to track it down. "I smell an owl." he said.

"Well, we rested long enough," Edmond told the others. "They're counting us back at the farm!"

"Well, if you ask me..." Cherry started.

"We didn't." Snipes said to her.

Cherry was about to scold him, until Peepers saw something that got their attention.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!" Peepers pointed at the neon lighted stand behind them about a concert to find someone who resembled Chanticleer, only called The King and had a guitar, looking like Elvis Presley. "It's him! No wonder we didn't find him, he changed his name!"

"Chanticleer's the king?" Patou chuckled. "Well, let's go see his highness."

Cherry saw the doors were locked. "We'll have to wait... There's a concert going on now."

"Oh, great." Patch said.

"Well, looks like old Chanticleer stopped crowin' for us, but kept singin' for the others." Patou shrugged.

"Now what do we do?" Snipes whined.

"We wait until it's over, then we'll talk with him." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah and hopefully a certain owl will leave us alone." Patch said.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that Hunch fella... I could probably catch him, burn him, and serve him with natural herbs and spices for dinner." Cherry said rather darkly.

Edmond stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck!"

"That's who Cherry is." Patch said.

"It must be a dark and cold world you live in..." Peepers said about Cherry.

"I would prefer it that way..." Cherry shrugged, she was a goth after all.

"She's a perky goth." Patch said.

"Does that hurt?" Peepers asked.

"Just living another day without actually dying..." Cherry shrugged it off.

"Yeah." Patch said.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the King is leaving the building!' an announcement was made.

The doors slammed open and a red carpet was rolling out. Chanticleer with a dyed black comb to look like Elvis was glumly walking out as a bunch of his fans gathered to see him and there were toad and frog bodyguards to make sure no one would come near him.

"What in the world?" Patch asked.

Cherry and Edmond tried to get Chanticleer's attention, but he didn't even notice, hear, or see them as he kept following his bouncers. 

There was also a fat fox going with them, then glared at the numerous fans. "GET AWAY FROM THE STAR!"

"Who is that?" Patch asked.

"I've never seen him before." Patou didn't know.

"He wasn't on the farm." Snipes added.

"Probably a manager or an agent... But I don't like him... He rubs me the wrong way..." Cherry commented. "And I brought a fox and a hound together, not a fox and a rooster."

Chanticleer and the fox took a helicopter out of the town square, probably to return to a mansion of some type.

Meanwhile, Cherry's cell phone was running out of light as the battery was dropping low. 

"She's fadin' fast, how do you work this thing?" Stuie waved around Cherry's phone, since Atticus noticed this, he was looking for Cherry's phone charger to plug in the phone so they would still have light.

"Oh, come on, where is it?!" Atticus asked.

Edmond's home telephone started to ring and Stuie jumped over to answer it. 

"We got an emergency here!" the pig sounded hysterical. "Edmond and Cherry? Anyone here named Edmond and Cherry?"

It was shown that the new cats were in a telephone booth. 

"We're Cherry and Edmond!" the cats told him.

"The boy and girl who--I mean the kitties who... Who's this?" Edmond asked. 

"Stuie," the pig snorted. "Stuie the pig, it's the kitties!" he yelled to the others.

"Oh, great, ask Cherry where her charger is." Atticus said.

"Yeah, the light's g-g-going out!" Mimi sounded frightened.

"Hey, Cherry, where's your phone charger?" Stuie asked, even if he didn't know what that is.

"Front zipper in my backpack." Cherry answered.

Atticus then went to get it from her backpack.

"Guys, look, we need Chanticleer here, we're runnin' out of time!" Stuie snorted quickly in fear.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Edmond said on the other line. 

"Sorry, kitties, gotta go, we're runnin' out of time!" Stuie said before hanging up the phone as they tried to hook up the charger with the phone, though unfortunately, they needed Cherry's four digit passcode to unlock her phone and the pig already hung up the phone before they could find out what it was or ask about it.

Edmond and Cherry yelled on the phone as it was slowly being picked up by the sinister Grand Duke who was spying on the others.

"I got an idea what the code is." Atticus said, before opening it completely with his strength. He put in the four numbers and after a while of chances they finally got to where they were correct.

It took a lot of tries, but they finally did it.

"Hello, kitties?" the evil lead owl taunted as he had the phone cord from the other telephone. "It's the Duek... I have a message for you all: When the batteries expire... So will your friends!" he taunted, then bit on the cord.

'The number you reached, is no longer in service.' a different voice said on the payphone.

"Oh, no..." Edmond moaned, they were running out of time.

"I hate that owl." Patch said.

The Grand Duke decided to taunt with his minions as they all tried to get the charger to a full 100% and use the flashlight app on Cherry's phone. Once they did, a flash of the light came, but it wouldn't last that long, but when it did, it made the owls instantly disappear from the rooftop. There was a text message that came on the phone about it losing service for the month and it would be over in an hour or two.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus exclaimed.

"W-We have to hope the phone l-l-lasts until they come back with C-C-Chanticleer..." Mimi whimpered, she was deathly afraid of the owls more than anyone else.

"Don't worry, if they even try to eat any of us, I'll get them a knuckle sandwich." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that, kid..." a gray mouse with a deep voice said to Atticus.

Cherry was looking at the newspaper.

"Cherry, this is no time for newspaper comics!" Edmond said to her.

"I'm not reading newspaper comics, I'm looking for future shows for Chanticleer so we can go see him." Cherry said as she didn't take her eyes off the paper, really focused on what she was reading, she wasn't used to her new glasses yet. She continued on looking through the news paper until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!"

"You found one?" Patou asked.

"Yep," Cherry smiled, then looked a little startled. "Uhh... Problem..."

"What's wrong?" Peepers climbed over her shoulder.

"There's a new rule... I feel like the Duke is behind this somehow," Cherry said to them. "No cats, dogs, birds, or 'mouses'." 

"Oh, how are we gonna get in?" Edmond moaned.

"Disguise time." Patch said.

"Where are we gonna get disguises?" Snipes scoffed.

Cherry looked around, she saw a few other dogs, cats, birds, and mice going into a costume shop. There were penguin suits for sale. "But penguins are--" she said, then facepalmed. "Whatever... Let's just get those... Maybe we'll blend in."

"Penguins!" Edmond chirped.

"I hope they have a size negative nine." Peepers muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not." Patch said.


	6. Chapter 6

They all bought penguin suits in order to attend the concert for 'the King' at a place called Pinky's Palace. Cherry was still annoyed by the logic of this world about no birds being allowed despite penguins being birds. As they followed the others in, they paid for cheap tickets and they were allowed in. The place was nice though and looked quite formal, they could have dinner and a show and they had a table close to the stage that had a pirate ship on it.

"Sweet place." Patch said.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, not opera house nice, but still cool." Cherry shrugged.

A rhino waiter walked over to them. "Welcome to Pinky's Palace... How may I help you?" 

"I want a lasagna!" Snipes sounded more hungry than the others.

"I'll just have some cheese if you'd please." Peepers said then.

"I'm craving a lot of fish..." Cherry said.

"Yeah, me too." Edmond nodded in agreement.

"I'll have steak." Patch said.

"That sounds good." Patou agreed with the puppy.

"All right..." the rhino waiter nodded, then gave them drinks and went off to get their dinners. 

"These napkins are huge..." Cherry noticed as she saw one on their table.

Edmond climbed on the table, getting an idea. "We should write a note for Chanticleer on it!"

"Yeah and then send it to him." Patch said.

The waiter came a little while later with their food and drinks. 

Cherry wrote out the note with a giant pencil while Edmond told her what to write. "How do we sign it?"

"Ya use your paw prints..." Patou whispered to her.

"Come on, guys, sign it." Edmond said, doing that through the flipper in his costume.

Patch did his paw print next.

"Okay, Snipes, go!" Cherry got the note to the magpie.

"Must you bother me whilst I dine?" Snipes asked as he hugged his lasagna, very eager to eat it. 

"Snipes, just sign it!" Patou snapped.

"Ah... Sure..." Snipes muttered as he put his wing print on the paper.

"Excuse me, sir," Peepers looked up to their waiter. "Could you see that the King gets this?"

"Yes, it's really important!" Edmond agreed.

"And urgent!" Cherry added.

"Yes, please get to him as soon as possible." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah, waiter?" Snipes held a wine glass, accidentally filling it into his costume as he was a little intoxicated. "We asked for a Lite Cola! This thing weighs a ton!" The wine was too much and split his costume open, revealing his true self.

"Hmm..." the waiter seemed suspicious as he went off and took out a walkie-talkie. "Get me the boss..."

"We're dead." Cherry said, even if they weren't thrown out right then.

"This is bad." Patch said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, THE KING!" an announcement was made as the show was now starting and there were flying, circling sharks on stage as Chanticleer came down before singing, wearing deep sea gear and there were rats on stage as back-up singers, dressed as starfish.

"Look, there he is." Patch said.

"Well, we can't get him while he's having a show, these fans would tear us limb from limb." Cherry told him. 

Chanticleer came out, now really dressed as Elvis, he threw a purple cloak down on their table, making rabid fans scream and try to get it for themselves.

"Then turn the message into a flying message." Patch said.

"But how?" Cherry asked.

"Ya know, I think he dyed his hair..." Peepers said as Snipes buried his face in a cherry pie. 

Edmond decided to be the one to make the note into a paper airplane.

"Hey, what're ya doin', little fella?" Patou asked the kitten.

"Somethin' I learned in school." Edmond explained.

"Cats don't go to school!" Snipes snapped at him.

"But boys do..." Edmond still wanted them to know that he was once a human.

"Yeah." Patch said, knowing about school.

"HEY!" a voice snapped, making them all turn to see their waiter looking evil as a toad carried a napkin with the rules on it, he looked very menacing. "You boids is DEAD MEAT!" he ripped it, lunging for them.

"CHANTICLEER!" Edmond and Patch yelled as they all tried to get away from him.

The toad was determined to catch them.

"Quick, hide back here!" Cherry told the others as they ran off and she was on her way backstage.

"See ya, sucker!" Patch called to the toad as he and the others joined Cherry.

The toad caught their penguin costumes as he turned over their table and growled in defeat. Cherry wheeled with the others as they clung to a costume rack that was wheeling away backstage as the fat fox named Pinky was talking to a beautiful bird woman about something.

'What could they be talking about?' Patch thought.

"Put these costumes on, guys, we'll blend in and hopefully get Chanticleer that note." Cherry said as she put on one of the lobster costumes.

Patou helped Patch and Edmond out a little with theirs.

There wasn't a costume small enough for Peepers, so she decided to work the controls backstage.

'Here goes nothing.' Patch thought.

Cherry, Patch, Patou, and Snipes snuck on stage dressed as lobsters to go along with the show. Hopefully no one would notice. 

"Hey, there's no lobsters in this number!" Pinky snapped, then got a few bodyguards together, putting them in shark heads to blend in with the scenery. "GET THEM OUTTA HERE!" 

"We got company!" Cherry yelped as they tried to avoid the sharks while Chanticleer kept singing.

"Oh, come on!" Patch exclaimed.

One of the metal sharks caught the paper airplane in its mouth as Cherry was dodging a toad bouncer. She then got it, but wobbled a little as a bouncer made her wobble and he tried to pull off her lobster hat. She then got the note to Chanticleer as she kept spinning in circles. Chanticleer grabbed the note in his hand, looking curious of it. Pinky then shoved the bird girl on stage, making her and Chanticleer's beaks touch and he looked like he was love-struck and she sang to him.

Patou looked in dismay. "Oh, no..." he groaned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Patch exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Chanticleer and the bird girl who was now told to the gang named Goldie Pheasant as they sat in a large swing together by the city lights and were having drinks, seeming to fall in love with each other.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Cherry mumbled, she then gagged a little and coughed up a hairball, then cringed. "Okay, that's why I hate cats."

"Now you know how some dogs feel." Patch said.

"Oh, no," Patou sighed as they stood from the roof-top. "I think we lost him."

"Whatya mean?" Edmond was confused. "He's right there!"

"No, no, no, Patou means that Chanticleer is a thousand miles away, he can't focus on anything but his love bird..." Cherry explained.

"Isn't it romantic?" Peepers sighed as she leaned on a vine, but never fell down. "When roosters fall in love... They lose all reason."

"Yeah, looks that way." Patch said.

"Enough mush," Snipes scoffed. "Let's go eat!"

"Eat?" Edmond looked at him.

"How can you think of food at a time like this!?" Cherry glared at him.

"Lasagna..." Snipes grinned, leaning over top of her, licking his beak.

"CHANTICLEER!" Edmond suddenly shouted as the rooster was falling for the pheasant, losing all reason like Peepers said.

"We've got to talk to that girlfriend of his." Patch said.

"Well if we can't talk to him, we'll talk to her!" Cherry stormed off, deciding to do just that.

The local newspaper was coming out about Goldie Pheasant about to star in 'The King's' new picture show.

Patch was following Cherry.

"Uhh... Where do we go?" Cherry asked, feeling stopped as she saw the high gates of Pinky Pictures.

Patou looked over and saw a light on in a trailer. "I'd try her trailer..." he suggested to them.

Cherry and Patch went over there was Goldie was prettying herself up to meet Chanticleer for their new movie together.

'This is our last chance.' Patch thought.

Cherry sniffled due to the many flowers in Goldie's trailer and perfume. She came with Patch from behind the bird woman's large mirror.

"Excuse us, ma'am..." Patch spoke up.

Goldie jolted in alarm, accidentally spraying them in the face, which made them sneeze. She then put a large hanky over top of them, feeling bad that she made them sneeze like that. "Now, what are you two doing in my dressing room?"

"Please ma'am," Cherry said in a stuffed up voice. "You're the only one who can help us... You need to talk to Chanticleer-I mean, the King! And..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Goldie was alarmed now. "You're the bad kitty and puppy Pinky told me about!"

"Bad kitty and bad puppy? No, we're good." Patch said.

Goldie grabbed a large dessert. "You go away or I'll scream!" she told them, then started to scream for security, throwing things at them to get them away from her.

Cherry and Patch luckily dodged everything as they made their escape and met the others outside.

"What happened?" Edmond asked them.

"Eh, she's a woman." Snipes shrugged it off.

"WHAT!?" Peepers fumed at the magpie. "That is the last straw!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Snipes glared at her.

"She's been tricked by this Pinky guy." Patch said.

Suddenly, the group was caught up in a trap. Speaking of Pinky, he was there, laughing as the toad bouncers grinned evil at all of them.

Pinky pulled them closer with his golf club to get a closer look at them as he looked devilish. "The cats, the bird, the dogs, and the mouse! We meet at last, eh?"

"Let us go!" Edmond demanded.

"Guys, lock 'em up in my car, and see the King doesn't see 'em!" Pinky commanded.

"You'll never get away with this!" Patch yelled.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have, poochy." Pinky chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

The animal group was tied upside down with bounds and gags on their mouths as they were trapped at Pinky's place with no one to help them. They saw a flame streak coming from the ceiling and they saw that in the pool next door, the Duke's nephew Hunch had come and looked menacing to the group that his uncle was after.  
'Oh, brother... Hunch.' Patch thought.  
Hunch broke in through the top, singing a song to himself as he used a can-opener to come in and lunge after the heroic group. He fell in with a potted cactus that hit the chair and he hit the floor, his head chomped on by a white tiger rug and the potted cactus hit him clear on the head.   
"Worst rescue ever!" Cherry blurted out once Hunch came to and started to climb on the TV, next to the antennae.  
"I think he's still trying to kill us." Patch said.  
"He's gonna kill himself long before that happens." Cherry mumbled.  
Hunch raised his weapon high, but it hit the antenna, so it electrocuted him. He pulled himself free from it, flinging backwards and hit a bed that was against the wall and they both fell hard to the floor. He then backed up against a vacuum cleaner and was going for a wild ride on it now. The vacuum hit the bed and made him hit the group and the ceiling fan go off, making them all jolt a little and Patou's shoelaces cut them down.  
'Oh, why?' Patch thought.  
The group bounced off the bed and the fan came lose and was now coming down on Hunch. This was a very unlucky day for him. The bed slammed back with him in it.  
"Well, I guess we're good..." Cherry shrugged as they were sort of free.  
"Yeah." Patch said.  
Hunch came back and he kept trying to kill the group, but they all managed to stop him. Cherry even bent down next to him and whacked her paw against the tiny owl and made him fly out the window, but of course, he came right back.   
"Are you kidding me?!" Patch exclaimed.  
Hunch was cornerning them now, he had a fork, ready to stab them all. However, Chanticleer broke in with Goldie, breaking the glass and Patou accidentally whacked Chanticleer hard on the head, knocking him out instantly. Hunch had landed in the fish bowl.  
"Oh, no, I've killed him!" Patou moaned.  
"Chanticleer, you gotta crow!" Edmond cried.  
Snipes panicked again. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!"  
"Jumping Jehosephat!" Peepers gasped as she checked over Chanticleer.  
"No, he's just passed out." Patch said.  
"King..." Goldie said softly as she hugged the fallen rooster.  
"Untie me!" Edmond cried.  
Cherry used a claw to let Edmond down from her side upside down.   
There were zipping scooters with the toads coming.   
"Let's get him outta here!" Peepers called, trying to lift Chanticleer, then saw a window. "Through there!"  
"You heard the mouse!" Patch called. "Get going!"  
Everyone made their escape, taking Chanticleer with them. They had a little bit of trouble getting him through at first. By the time they got his head through, they tip-toed over to the car part, sneaking to get to the car to make their great escape. Goldie was even going with them and she felt very bad for hurting Cherry and Patch before, but she really did love Chanticleer and he loved her back, so she was going to go with them and maybe live on the farm with them from now on.  
"You're doing the right thing, ma'am." Patch said to Goldie.  
"I'm so sorry..." the pheasant hugged the puppy briefly before they got ready to go.  
"We're gonna drive a car?" Edmond couldn't believe this was really happening once they got onto the seats.  
"Cherry will drive and I'll steer." Peepers answered as she took a cushion so Cherry would be able to see the road.  
"Uhhh..." Cherry gulped, she might have been old enough, but she still couldn't drive, she didn't have a license or permit. "I can't... I still don't know how to drive..."  
"Never too late to learn." Peepers said to her as she climbed onto the steerling wheel.  
"I'll drive." Patch volunteered.  
"Uhh..." Cherry was nervous about that offer.   
"Either way, we gotta get out of here!" Patou said as he shut the door once they were all in.  
Peepers turned the car keys to start the car and their escape.   
"HEY!" a toad called for them.  
Snipes pushed down on the pedals, making the car start to go and they could make their getaway!  
Patch took the wheel so then he would drive it. "Come on, don't let Atticus's teachings of driving be a waste!"  
"Atticus taught you how to drive?" Cherry glanced, then yelped out once the car started and they were moving onthe road.   
More toads were coming from them on the other side and they had to dodge them.   
Patch made a sharp turn as Pinky and the toads were coming for them and they were passing Pinkywood.   
"Uh-oh, look!" Edmond called as Hunch was coming with a sucking plunger, he still wasn't going to give up.  
"Someone please get rid of that annoying owl while I try and keep us from being recaptured by that fat fox!" Patch called.  
"We gotta lose that trailer!" Peepers cried, then decided to take Cherry since she was the braver cat and Edmond was a 'scaredy cat'.   
Cherry was a little nervous about climbing down to detatch it so Peepers went with her while Patch kept driving, but she went down to do as told, unbolting the chains and trailer, but unfortunately, Hunch popped the tires and she went with it and the trailer crashed agaisnt the water tower, taking Cherry with it.  
"CHERRY!!!!" Edmond screamed for her.  
"What happened to Cherry?!" Patch called out.  
Edmond started to cry.  
Patou looked behind and looked scared. "I think she and Peepers got seriosuly hurt..."  
"Oh, no!" Goldie cried while she was trying to wake Chanticleer up.  
"We're going back for them!" Patch cried out as he turned the car around.  
Edmond actually looked brave for a change and rushed to Patch's side. "Go back for them!"   
The car sharply turned around, nearly running over the toads.  
"Hold on, Cherry and Peepers!" Patch called. "We're coming!"  
The car nearly hit Pinky on his golf cart, but luckily for the bad guys, they got out of the way in time and Patch stopped the car by the water tower.   
"Snipes, the brakes!" Patch told the magpie.  
Snipes made the car spin, but not in a damaging sort of way.   
"I think they landed up there!" Edmond pointed. "Cherry, Peepers!" he called, but there was no answer.  
"Cherry! Peepers!" Patch called, but the same answer came to him.  
A ladder came down from the water tower.  
"Come on, we gotta find 'em!" Edmond called as he started climbing.  
Patou grabbed a hold of Chanticleer. Golide was hesitant about climbing at first, but she went along with them. Patch started to climb the ladder.  
Goldie screamed as she almost fell due to the shaking. "MYYYY SHOOOES!" she yelled, her shoes falling off her feet and hitting the bad guys.  
"Lives are more important than shoes!" Patch called out to her.  
The water tower was weighing down with them, they were about to fall to die. They had no choice but to let go and it looked like the end for them. However, a helicopter swooped down and was catching them. They were now officially leaving the city.  
"Murray?" Peeper's voice was heard. "Who's Murray?" she was at the controls while Cherry was standing next to her, looking out the window.  
"Girls!" Patch called out.  
"Guys!" Peepers called as she was on the controls. "We need your help up here, the coordinates are at 62!"  
"What does that mean?" Edmond asked.  
"These things are CRAAAAZY!" Cherry said as Peepers swung herself over a pedal.  
"Oh, boy." Patch said.  
"We're outta here," Cherry said as they passed a billboard which read 'Leaving the City?'. "Yes we are." she said as she saw the billboard.  
Peepers and Patch took the controls.   
"Patch, Peepers, head back to Edmond's farm." Cherry told the Dalmatian puppy and mouse.  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Patch saluted.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile back at Edmond's farm, Cherry's phone light was shorting out, the text message of the phone being out of service blinked on the screen and the light shut down permanently and there was no way of it turning back on.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Stuie whimpered. 

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" the Grand Duke taunted, the battery was dead, which meant he could go after the others and eat them alive.

"If you even try to eat any of us, I'll pound you owls to pulp!" Atticus exclaimed, shaking a fist to the Duke.

The Grand Duke laughed as he got his minions to swoop down and capture the farm animals. They were all carried by talons and were being taken to a dinner table that was on top of the roof by candlelight as it was lightly raining again with no chance of the sun coming up because of Chanticleer's disappearance. 

The owls managed to get Atticus down and hold him down so one of them could eat him. The Grand Duke wanted to eat Stuie. But to the owl's surprise, Atticus was a lot stronger then he looked. The Grand Duke took out a tiny hammer and whacked Atticus on the head, successfully knocking him out. One of the owl minions who had a chick, decided to eat Atticus instead while he still wasn't moving.

"Oh, no!" The animals cried out.

This looked like the end until a sudden blast of light came in their way. This made the owls scramble and scatter, falling right into the roof hole. 

"All right, you owls, this is Edmond!" the male kitten called into an intercom to be heard by the others. "It's over for you! We got Chanticleer!"

This made the animals cheer in victory.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" Edmond pouted as he looked out the window. "I can't see 'em!"

"Don't worry, we'll find 'em!" Patou promised.

"Yeah! And we won't let anything happen to them!" Patch promised.

The helicopter turned upside down and gave the Grand Duke a buzz cut, but it got turned right back up.

"Goldie, how's Chanticleer?" Cherry asked.

"I... I think he's wakin' up..." Goldie said softly as she still had the knocked out rooster, cradling him. 

"Let's go in for a landing!" Edmond commanded.

"Hold on!" Peepers called. 

Hunch came back again with a wicked grin to them, but still wasn't as threatening as his uncle.

"I sense annoyance, that little owl is in here somewhere." Patch said.

Hunch swooped down, he frightened Goldie and she slapped him against a fire extinguisher. This caused for Hunch to blast everywhere due to the force and the foam got over the controls, making the helicopter shake.

"She's going dooooown!" Peepers called as they were going down by force. "Abandon ship, abandon ship!"

The Grand Duke laughed as he saw this, he still had a chance to win this adventure.

"Hunch!" Patch exclaimed as he now began to strangle the little owl.


	10. Chapter 10

The helicopter went underwater, but the group made it out alive. Chanticleer was mumbling in a daze, but he still wasn't awake yet, but he was slowly getting there. 

"Where am I?" Chanticleer asked.

"You're home." Patou told him.

"Huh?" Chanticleer asked as the black faded from his comb and it was turning back to a natural red. He looked miserable to be back because everyone laughed at him with that sun trick from the stranger on the farm that kept him from crowing in the morning.

"Chanticleer, you gotta crow, please." Patch begged.

"Who are you?" Chanticleer looked to Cherry, Edmond, and Patch.

"Please, crow!" Peepers begged.

"I can't... I don't know if I ever could..."

"Of course you can!"

"We were wrong." Patou added.

"It's your job to bring up the sun!" Edmond said, removing his hat. 

"It hasn't shone since you left." Cherry said a little sad for the animals.

"Please, you need to crow to bring the sun back, please." Patch said.

"But look..." Chanticleer said before weakly crowing and sounding miserable. 

"Uh-oh..." Snipes frowned.

"Guys, it's no use, all I do now is sing the blues..." Chanticleer sat, down in the dumps. "I'm the King..."

"We don't want The King," Edmond said, putting his hat back on. "We want Chanticleer!" 

The owls came right down then to ruin their fun. 

"The Duke..." Chanticleer looked angry.

Patch and Patou growled, coming for the evil birds. 

The Duke wasn't threatened, he used his black magic to tie up both dogs' ears over their mouths to shut them up and they had no way of untying them and he tied them against a stand with Patou's shoelaces.

"Oh, come on!" Patch muffled.

The Grand Duke laughed as he taunted Chanticleer and even used his magic to push him around and nail him into the ground.

"Stop it!" Cherry cried. 

"Chanty, crow!" Edmond tried to pep talk Chanticleer, but it was no use. 

"Shut up you two." the Grand Duke was annoyed with the kittens, particularly the white one. 

"Come on, guys, show him you believe!" Edmond jumped to the crowd, then started to chant the rooster's name. 

The animals were too afraid of the Grand Duke to follow suit, so they hid away. Atticus, who was still unconscious, began to wake up and began to join in with Edmond. The Grand Duke released magic from his mouth, then wrapped his hands around Edmond and made him drop down on the ground after successfully strangling him into silence. Luckily, Edmond was not dead, but just knocked out. Peepers was able to release Patou and Patch from their prison. Patch then attacked the Grand Duke, as did Atticus.

Cherry came up to Edmond with Patou. The former human boy couldn't do anything, he was just lying there and slowly breathing. Cherry looked back with a deep scowl. "Chanticleer..." she started to slowly chant. "Chanticleer..."

Patou joined her, looking fierce at the Grand Duke as he blocked Atticus and Patch's attacks, but seemed to be angry and weak with the calls for the rooster to bring up the sun. Patch and Atticus began to join in as they continued to attack the Grand Duke.

"QUIET!" the Duke demanded.

"Chanticleer!" Peepers started, making the other animals join in. 

Chanticleer tried to get free and crow, but he still couldn't.

"QUIET!" The Grand Duke demanded as he grew in size, becoming tall as a very high mountain. "I'LL GIVE YOU CHANTICLEER!"

"We won't give up on Chanticleer!" Atticus and Patch yelled at the owl.

Everything grew red and deathly as the Grand Duke grew and started to torment everyone. Patch whimpered and whined, now very afraid of the enormous owl and clung to Atticus. The storms turned coal black as the Grand Duke turned into a tornado, destroying everything in his path. Chanticleer still struggled. 

"Chanticleer will defeat you, Grand Duke, because we all believe in him!" Atticus yelled out from his courage.

The Grand Duke just laughed as he unleashed storms on them all, even strong enough to spin Atticus and Patch among them.

"CHANTICLEER!" Atticus yelled out with all his might.

"We're gonna die!" Cherry cried as the flood waves kept getting higher and higher and they would all drown.

Chanticleer struggled, but he finally found the guts and courage to crow, he just had to break free now.

"Yes, go, Chanticleer!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

Suddenly Chanticleer splashed up from the water and crowed, singing through it like he did before. "COCK-A-DOOOOOOOOOODLE!"

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"That's the Chanticleer we know!" Patch exclaimed from joy.

Chanticleer kept singing as loud as he could and he was even circling the planet. Even if he didn't exactly bring the sun up every morning, the sun was actually coming back and the glowing sunshine was overpowering the evil dark forces of the world.

"See ya later, Grand Duke!" Patch yelled.

The Grand Duke growled in defeat and somehow, he was shrinking in size and turned into a munchkin owl and was no longer a threat to the farm animals. 

Cherry picked him up with her fingers, glaring at him. "If you weren't so vile and repulsive, I'd actually find you cute... But you couldn't even scare a mouse."

Peepers and the gray farm mouse glared at him, overpowering their natural predator.

"Let's let Hunch deal with him, I have a feeling he'll be tortured." Atticus said.

"Payback." Cherry chuckled.

Hunch came down the way, he was tired of being pushed around and wanted someone to pick on for a change, he saw his mini uncle, looking like he wanted to eat him.

"Hunch, it's me! Uncle Dukey!" the owl chirped.

"Uncle Dukey!" Hunch gasped, then laughed evilly with a fly-swatter, chasing his shrunken uncle. "Come 'ere!"

"I'd run if I were you." Atticus whispered to the Duke with a smirk.

The Duke tried to avoid his nephew and they were gone, never to be seen again.

The sun glowed all around then and even a rainbow had appeared. 

"Guys... He won't wake up..." Cherry said as Edmond was still knocked out.

Patch pouted, he even tried to lick Edmond awake, but that did nothing.

"Edmond, please wake up, please..." Atticus said, while shaking the kitten.

Peeper started to cry and Snipes held her. The sun brought the flowers back and even glowed around Cherry, Atticus, and Edmond and they were slowly turning back into their true human forms with their old clothes coming back on them. 

"You guys were little boys and girls..." Snipes whispered in amazement.

Peepers crept up to Edmond's side. "Oh... He was a handsome little boy..." she whispered, trying to wake Edmond up. "Edmond... Edmond...?" she started to fade away for some reason.

"Peepers, why are you fading?" Patch asked.

Cherry and Atticus disappeared as well.

"Guys, come back!" Patch cried. "Don't leave me! Come back!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Come back... Come back..." Patch murmured as he was sleeping on one of the guest beds, revealing that it was all just a dream.

"Patch, Patch, wake up, look, we're back." Atticus said.

Cherry turned in her sleep, still a little drowsy. "Did we go somewhere...?" she mumbled.

"Guys, you're not furry anymore!" Patch came between Cherry and Atticus.

"*gasps* You're right, we better go and check on Edmond and the farm." Atticus said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch came into Edmond's room as his mother was trying to get him to stay in bed, but he looked out the window and saw the farm looked nice and normal without the rain bringing it down. Edmond even told his dad and brothers that Chanticleer brought up the sun, but they didn't believe him of course, but they humored him. 

"Edmond, Chanticleer is just a story," Dory told her youngest. "Those characters are all make-believe... Cherry must be a good storyteller if you believe in them. Cherry, Atticus, Patch, would you all like to stay for breakfast?"

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so sure." Atticus said.

Dory kissed Edmond's forehead, then went to make breakfast for them.

"You guys believe me, don't you?" Edmond asked his friends once they were alone.

Patch climbed up to him and nuzzled against him happily. "I was so worried about you..."

"I was worried too..." Edmond replied, no one knew how, but somehow, it was as if he was now rewarded with the ability to talk to animals.

"I'm sure that Chanticleer and the others all just fine." Atticus said.

Edmond took the book as he smiled at the sunshine and stroked the book cover. "Thanks, Chanticleer... Thank you for bringing back the sun." he whispered happily.

Somehow, some kind of magic overcast the book, taking Cherry, Atticus, Edmond, and Patch with it and they were somehow transported into the storybook. 

Chanticleer was shown and he was crowing happily on the farm in his story.

"CHANTICLEER!" the group called.

"Hey, guys!" Chanticleer called back with a smile, then whooped happily.

"This is amazing!" Patch cheered.

"How about a song?" Chanticleer offered.

Cherry shrugged. "Why not?"

Chanticleer smiled, then sang a song for everyone on the farm. To everyone's surprise, Goldie was there dressed as a country girl and there were tiny chicks who resembled Chanticleer and Goldie who were new members of the farm family.

"Looks like they have their own kids." Atticus said.

"Uh-huh," Goldie smiled, showing the chicks to their new friends. "This is Ellen and this is Glen." 

"When I grow up, I wanna be a singer like Daddy!" Ellen chirped.

"I wanna be an actor!" Glen also chirped.

"Those both sound like great careers." Patch said.

Chanticleer made the rain cloud go away as he continued to sing. Edmond felt so much better and he even did flips and spins to join in on the dancing. Snipes and Peepers were dancing together. Patou smiled that he was finally able to tie his shoes. Atticus, Cherry, and Patch even joined in the dance. Chanticleer, Patou, and Edmond danced on the fence together as the song kept going.

"This is so much fun!" Patch cheered.

After breakfast, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch decided to head home.


	12. Chapter 12

One of Cherry's neighbors had her cat out who was chasing a brown mouse yet again.

Cherry sighed. "Won't those two ever stop chasing each other?" she quietly asked herself as the cat and mouse chased each other.

"What do you expect from a cat and mouse?" the lady asked.

"I know, but still..." Cherry glanced back. 

The blonde woman came over across the street. "Cherry, where's your mother?"

"Probably in the house, why?" Cherry asked.

"I'm moving away, and I thought I'd ask her and your father for help with moving." the woman told her.

"Yeah and we could use all the help we can get." The woman's husband said.

"I'll see if they're home..." Cherry walked with the book in her arms.

The man and woman smiled, then sighed.

"Tom, will you stop chasing that poor mouse!?" the woman groaned. She loved her cat, really, but she really wished he would stop that nonsense.

Tom stopped chasing the brown mouse as soon as he heard one of his owners. The mouse squeaked in laughter at Tom, making the cat growl at him. Cherry's parents came out behind her.

"Sure, I'm sure Bud will be glad to help you, Betty and John," Michelle smiled at the couple. "We'll miss you very much."

Betty sighed. "I know... But John got a new job in the city... We'll write to you every chance we get though."

"Have a safe trip when you go." Cherry smiled to her neighbors.

"I'm sure we will, Cherry." John said.

"We'd like to see you before we go and follow the moving van to our new home." Betty said to her.

"I'm sure I can fit that into my schedule, Betty," Cherry said, the woman was like a family friend, so she didn't need to be formal with addressing them and was welcome to call them by their first names. "I hope Tom likes it too."

"I'm sure he will, we'll be in a penthouse." Betty smiled as she pet her cat.

Tom did like the sound of this, even if it did mean moving away from his old home.

"Well, call us when you need us." Michelle said to Betty.

"Will do," John promised with a nod. "Come, dear, we better get some things ready that we can."

Betty nodded, going with her husband. "Talk to you all later."

They then went to finish their packing.

"Well, I'll see ya guys later." Cherry said to Atticus and Patch, heading home.

"See ya later, Cherry." Atticus and Patch said, before both heading home.

Emily and Patrick welcomed their son home, Jessica was not there, but Darla was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons.

"Mom, Dad, I want to let Patch go to a puppy school." Atticus said.

"Puppy school?" Patrick asked.

"You know, those training centers that a lot of richer people put their dogs into," Emily explained to him, having heard of them before. "It might be good... You know how lonesome Patch gets whenever everyone's in school and he's just here with Maisy."

"That's a good point... Only, could we afford it?" Patrick shrugged, he wanted to, but he wasn't sure if it would help their bills. "I'm sorry, Atticus, puppy schools are very expensive and money's been tight lately." 

Darla looked back at them. "I may have a way to help..." she said, looking to the puppy and her adoptive brother.

"I could pay for it with my allowance and Darla's help." Atticus said.

"Oh... I don't know..." Patrick wasn't sure if that'd be enough.

"Come with me." Darla whispered to Atticus, going up to her and Jessica's bedroom.

"Okay." Atticus said, following his little adoptive sister.

Maisy was licking herself, then jumped off from the bed once Darla was coming.

Darla opened her private chest she brought with her from Hollywood and took out a rhinestoned and heart-covered porcelain pig and cracked it open with a simple hammer, smashing it to bits and a whole bunch of expensive dollars and cents popped out. She still had her riches well after her adoption. "I've had all this money, but I never spent it... But you need it more than I do..." she said, looking to Atticus.

"Thanks, Darla." Atticus said, before hugging her.

Darla smiled in the hug. "You're welcome..."

"How did you afford all your riches if you never spent your money?" Patch asked.

"Max, Flannagin, the public, and LB Mammoth bought me anything I'd ask for..." Darla said as she gave the money away. "I was too spoiled to see that money really can't buy happiness."

They then went back to the their parents. Emily and Patrick counted the money.

"This should be enough!" Emily was shocked at the money results.

Darla beamed to hear that. "Is it though?"

Patrick and Emily exchanged glances and looked down to their kids.

"We'll call Elizabeth and James about it and see what happens." Emily said.

Patch sighed, he just hoped that this would work. Atticus hoped that Patch would be able to get into puppy school. They would find out in the future.

The End


End file.
